Updates
October 3rd, 2013 Added: The Pay Master. This handy henchman will travel the realm to ensure your hirelings are paid. The pay master will not pay anyone in a building without Auto-Pay Hirelings selected. Added: A Hireling Repair setting is now on buildings so that you can decide which buildings to upkeep without disowning them. September 19th, 2013 Added: Add one flake of mithril to your bronze recipe for Iced Bronze. Added: There is a path west of the lake in the east which ends at a clearing. If you hold dominion over this clearing a two-way portal will open from there to your starting village. There is only one such portal. September 17th, 2013 Added: A /who slash command. Changed: You will now get a message when your '/friends' log in and out. Changed: Melee weapon class skills, such as Swords or Axes, have been given a sizeable boost to their rate of increase. Skills like Melee, Bows, Shields, and Dual Wield have NOT. This will cause a small increase in the growth of your overall fighting abilities and much quicker mastery of a variety of weapon classes. Changed: The volatility of combat has been reduced. Quite simply, if you're more skilled that your opponent you will now win a higher percentage of your matches against them. As long as you're fighting the right opponents you should die a bit less often. Changed: Fleeing now depends greatly on your agility and is, in general, easier. Changed: Item damage upon death (void damage) is now limited to silver, gold and mithril items. Copper and its alloys, fur, leather, wood and stone are therefore now amongst the immune to void damage. Changed: New characters now begin with bone needles and copper shears with which to work fur and leather. They also begin with 25 ruks, a bit of food, and two cudgels instead of one. Halflings now carry foraged food in their pouches instead of copper needles. Changed: Combat skill levels have been adjusted to increase improvement feedback. From highest to lowest: Legendary, Renowned, Master, Skilled, Practiced, Fair, Novice, and Apprentice. September 14th, 2013 Changed: Amber pouches for portals now require an ornate minature elder door instead of a light elder door. The minature door takes 20 fewer task points and only two elder planks instead of four. This means a portal will now cost you 100 TPs, 2 elder planks, and a fur pouch, instead of 120 TPs, 4 elder planks, and a leather pouch. Happy portalling! Added: The label command now works on keys. Added: Recipes for fur pouches and backpacks. Changed: There is now a strength test for picking things up. For instance, you'll find it difficult to lift a full barrel. You can still load and put very heavy things, just not take. Friday the 13th of September, 2013 Added: The two-wheeled handcart. 240 capacity, no mount required. Added: Henchmen. There are four henchmen in the works. Henchmen are house officials with special duties/abilities and are promoted from the ranks of your hirelings. Their pay is 500 ruks per game month (1 week) and each of the four henchman slots must be unlocked with 10 Iron Coins, after which you can promote multiples of that type of henchman so long as you can afford to pay them. They can not be demoted, but they can be changed between henchman duties. Added: The Master Builder. This handy henchman will travel the realm moving timber and stone while repairing any buildings you own.